Semblable Mais Tellement Différente!
by Tiana111
Summary: L'histoire de One Piece mais avec un nouveau membre au duo de frères qui va révolutionner toute l'histoire! Venez découvrir l'aventure de Grand Line à travers Narcisse D Millésisse! Pour le bien de ma fiction, et le miens aussi, Thatch n'est pas mort et Ace ne s'est pas lancé à la poursuite de Teach!
1. Prologue

Bonjour tout le monde! Je m'appelle Tiana et ceci est ma toute première histoire et j'espère qu'elle plaira.

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à leur créateur, sauf Narcisse D Millésisse.

Voilà, voilà! N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires!

Bousoux Bisoux

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Je me nomme Narcisses D Millésisse. J'ai aujourd'hui 17 ans et je m'apprête à prendre la mer, à quitter l'île de Dawn ou j'ai grandis. Mais je ne pars pas seule, mon frère Monkey D Luffy, lui aussi 17 ans, pars avec moi. On n'a pas décidé de partir sans raison vous vous en doutez, nous avons un objectif : devenir Seigneur des Pirates !

Normalement il s'agit d'une seule et unique personne, mais avec Luffy on s'est promis de le devenir à deux ! Et pour réaliser notre objectif il nous faut trouver le trésor du précédent Seigneur des Pirate : Gold D Roger, l'homme qui possédait tout ce qu'il est possible d'avoir en ce monde et qui a laissé son trésor quelque part sur la mer. Son trésor : le One Piece ! Celui qui met la main dessus deviendra Seigneur des Pirates ! Et ce fabuleux trésor se trouve sur Grand Line, la mer la plus dangereuse au monde.

Avec mon frère on n'est pas totalement inconscient, enfin dans mon cas parce que Luffy est du genre tête brûler, on ne part pas les mains dans les poches. Dans ce monde il existe des fruits particuliers, ont les appellent les fruits du démon ! Chaque fruit est particulier par son aspect et par le pouvoir qu'il renferme. Celui qui mange un fruit du démon obtient ses pouvoirs mais il ne peut plus nager dans l'eau, enfin généralement ! Luffy a eu le malheur, ou chance je ne sais pas trop, d'en manger trois ! Le fruit du caoutchoutier, un paramécia, qui lui permet de transformer une partie de son corps en élastique. Il a aussi dévoré celui du Zoan absolu qui lui permet de se transformer et d'acquérir les capacités de tous les animaux, mythiques ou non ! Et enfin il a réussi à obtenir les pouvoir du Logia suprême, qui lui permet l'utilisation de tous les types de Logia, et lui permettant aussi de nager ! Quant à moi, je me demande si je suis plus chanceuse ou malheureuse dans cette histoire. C'est réussi par on ne sait quel miracle à manger le fruit impérial, celui qui rassemble les capacités de tous les fruits ! C'est un peu le big boss des fruits du démon et il y a des jours ou j'aimerai ne pas avoir mis la main sur un tel pouvoir !

Bref tout ça pour dire qu'avec Luffy on part. D'ailleurs vu les hurlements qui se rapproche mon petit frère doit arriver. Et en effet trente secondes plus tard il sort de la forêt en courant vers la barque à côté de la mienne en hurlant qu'on doit partir tout de suite. Et je comprends pourquoi lorsque je vois les adultes qui court en hurlant derrière lui ! Mais qu'est-ce que cet idiot a bien pu faire. Je pousse un petit soupir las avant de commencer à manipuler les courants marins pour faire s'éloigner les deux barques de la rive. Luffy saute rapidement sur la sienne et fais de grands gestes avec les bras vers la plage ou sont les adultes son sourire idiot qui fait trois kilomètres sur le visage.

Et c'est parti pour la grande aventure !

* * *

Et voilà c'est fini pour le prologue. C'est vrai que c'est très court et j'aimerai faire des chapitres plus long mais je voudrais voir si sa plait à du monde avant de me lancer.

Laisser un commentaire que se soit une critique ou non tous en bon à savoir!

Bye Bye


	2. chapitre 1

_**CHAPITRE 1**_

Je me suis toujours vanter d'être la plus intelligente de notre fratrie, mais là je commençais sérieusement à me dire qu'Ace avait été bien plus intelligent que moi ! Ce qui est improbable. Ace est une tête brûlée qui fonce et qui réfléchis ensuite, mais il avait du réfléchir parce qu'il avait eu la bonne idée !

Il était parti seul ! Sans Luffy ! Vous ne comprenez pas pourquoi je me plein ? Pour la simple et bonne raison que mon adorable petit frère (oui c'est très ironique) savait que je ne le laisserai pas se noyer et que par conséquent depuis une heure il bondissait dans tous les sens en poussant des petites exclamations de joies sur le fait d'avoir enfin pris la mer ! Et donc depuis une heure, misère seulement une heure, il avait failli passer cinq fois par-dessus bord !

J'adore mon frère, faut pas croire hein ! Mais je l'aime plus que tout quand il dort ! Pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est généralement un des seuls moments de la journée ou il ne jacasse pas en sautant dans tous les sens ! Et encore il arrive à parler et se battre en dormant ! Bref Luffy était survolté comme rarement il l'avait été ! En fait je crois qu'il n'a pas été aussi heureux depuis que Shanks est passé sur notre petite île il y a bien des années. Enfin bon c'est quand même à moi de le surveiller ! Se que la vie peu être injuste !

Allongée dans ma petite barque je surveillais les courants marins, parce que ma petite tête de frère n'allait pas y penser, et nous permis de dériver tranquillement pendant le reste de la journée et je finis par m'endormir avec un petit sourire tranquille. Règle numéro un quand tu prends la mer seul sur une barque tu ne dors pas ! Même si techniquement je ne suis pas seul c'est comme si puisque Luffy a eut la gentillesse de nous faire dériver vers un tourbillon ! Oui il est stupide ! Passons après tout ce n'est pas come si on ne pouvait pas nager ou calmer le courant marin… J'ai rien dit on ne peut pas calmer un courant marin quand il y a un bateau de croisière qui passe pas loin et qui a ses yeux braqué dans notre direction et on ne peut pas plonger non plus ! Rrrrahhhh Luuuuuuuffffffffffffffffffyyyyyyy ! Il y a vraiment des fois ou je te déteste ! D'ailleurs mon charmant (oui je sais je suis une reine de l'ironie) petite me demande quoi faire. Option d'urgence donc, se cacher dans les tonneaux et espérer que le bateau de croisière nous repêche. J'emballe vite fait bien fait Luffy dans un tonneau et je me dépêche de rentrer dans un autre. Et c'est parti pour un tour de manège !

Je crois que je me suis endormie. Mon tonneau a arrêté de tanguer dans tous les sens et je n'ai plus l'impression d'être dans l'eau. Le bateau de croisière nous a surement repêché… ou juste moi, adieu Luffy tu auras toujours été mon frère préféré, après Ace évidement. A j'ai rien dit, un truc viens d'exploser à côté de moi et la voix mélodieuse de Luffy est avec… J'ai rien fait ce n'est pas juste ! Lorsque le calme revient je me décide à sortir. Apparemment je me trouve dans la cuisine du bateau, et si on n'oublis les morceaux de bois briser à côté de mon tonneau tout a l'air parfaitement calme, du moins en apparence. En me concentrent un peu j'arrive à entendre des cris venant du pont. Bon on va faire sa par étape et là numéro 1 est de retrouver mon frère avant qu'il ne se mette dans les ennuis et pour sa il n'y a qu'une seule solution : trouver le garde manger !

J'avais raison Luffy était là en train de dévorer les réserve de nourriture du bateau… Non mais quel goinfre ! Et avec aucune manière en plus ! Poussant un soupir je me laisse tomber à côté de lui et remarque qu'il n'est pas seul. Un gamin est avec lui : petit, chétif, tremblotant, les cheveux rose avec des lunettes et un uniforme de marin pour enfant. Et il gémissait aussi, visiblement en s'adressant à mon frère.

« Hey Luffy !, l'interpellais-je en prenant une pomme.

-Chuis ?, me demanda-t-il.

-Vide ta bouche avant de parler, soupirais-je. C'est qui se gamin ?

-A lui, s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire après avoir avaler. C'est Coby, un larbin sur le bateau pirate qui vient d'attaquer celui sur lequel on se trouve !

-Le bateau de croisière est donc attaquer, murmurais-je. Dépêche-toi de finir de manger qu'on puisse partir avant qu'il ne nous tombe dessus.

-Trop tard ! J'en ai déjà éclaté trois !, hurle mon frère avec un grand sourire »

Je me fige avant de pousser un soupir résigné. Evidement il s'était déjà fait remarquer ! Non mais quelle andouille ! Ace avait définitivement été le plus intelligent ! Quoi que, il avait peut-être fait pire ! Ouais Ace avait dû faire pire… Enfin j'espère pour moi…

Soupirant encore je décidais de manger tranquillement ma pomme en attendant le retour des pirates qui n'allaient sans aucun doute pas laisser passer le fait que Luffy les avaient humiliés. Deux pommes plus tard et un discours plein de sanglots sur comment le gamin aux cheveux roses s'était retrouvé là on entendit des bruits de courses dans le couloir, alors que le bateau tremblait comme si on tapait dessus avec un monstre marin… Enfin de ce que je sais sur les pirates qui ont investis le navire leur capitaine ressemblait à une grosse baleine rose et rouge couverte de cœurs… Ecœurant !

Le plafond commença à se fissurer comme si un énorme poids tombait du ciel à une vitesse vertigineuse et venait de s'écraser sur le bateau en l'enfonçant dans l'eau le coupant en deux. Le plafond craqua et explosa alors que je m'écartais rapidement tout comme mon petit frère qui avait attrapé le gamin pour qu'il ne finisse pas en purée. A travers la poussière et les débris de bois je pus apercevoir une immense silhouette aussi large que haute qui ricanait d'une voix très, mais alors très, loin d'être agréable à entendre.

Quand mon champ de vision s'éclairci je pus voir une femme, enfin je suppose que c'est une femme, grande et très grosse habillée de rose et de rouge avec des cœurs, une longue chevelure noire et frisée et elle tenait dans la patte qui lui sert de main une énorme massue de fer. Loin des modèles de canon elle devait néanmoins posséder une force redoutable pour manier une telle arme. Enfin mon adorable petit frère souriait comme un maniaque alors il avait dû en venir à la même conclusion que moi et ne devait avoir qu'une seule envie se jeter dans un combat. La chose se redressa et ouvrit la bouche quand elle aperçut le gamin derrière Luffy.

« Coby ! Qu'elle est la plus belle créature de tous les océans ?, hurla-t-elle.

-Vo… Vous Alvidia ! Ça ne peut être que vous !, bredouilla le pauvre garçon.

-Elle la plus belle ?!, s'exclama mon frère. On dirait plus un monstre marin qu'une femme, elle est la plus laide créature des océans oui !

\- Luffy tu ne vas pas bien !, s'exclama le petit garçon.

-Hahahahahahahahahahaha !, rigolais-je.

-Pardon ?!, rugit la pirate. Qu'est-ce que tu as osé dire sale morveux !

-Que vous êtes la plus laide créature qui parcours toutes les mers, lui répondis-je en calmant mon rire. »

Dans un rugissement de fureur elle se jeta sur moi, mais je l'évitais facilement en me déplaçant rapidement sur le côté et je fis un nouveau bond pour cette fois-ci éviter Luffy qui fonçait sur elle pour engager le combat et me refilait le gamin au passage. Je soupirais avant de lever les yeux au ciel… Pour tomber sur le reste de l'équipage pirate qui regardait depuis le pont. Puisque Luffy jouait avec le capitaine je pouvais me débarrasser du reste de l'équipage ! Je lançais Coby dans les sacs de farine avant de sauter sur le pont et d'engager le combat. Mes adversaires n'étaient pas très doués, ils comptaient plus sur leur nombre que sur leur forces ce qui évidement ne suffit pas pour gagner un combat contre une personne expérimentée.

Le combat finis rapidement et je vis Alvidia atterrir sur le pont à côté de ses hommes. Une bonne chose de faite la prime pour leur capture nous serait très utile. Commencer à rassembler de l'argent n'était pas une mauvaise chose avec la quantité de nourriture que nous avalions tous les deux.

Je ligotais rapidement les pirates avant de les rassembler sur leur bateau et de rassurer les passagers qui étaient sur le bateau de croisière avant de prendre les commandes du navire pirate et de nous diriger vers l'île la plus proche qui possédait une base de la marine : Shell Town !


	3. Chapter 2

Salut! Je suis désolé pour la très longue attente que vous avez du endurer. Je fais faire en sorte de poster plus régulièrement des chapitres. Je remercie grandement ceux qui suivent mon histoire ainsi que ceux qui l'ont mis dans leur favoris. Je m'excuse aussi pour les fautes d'orthographe et j'espère que cela ne gâchera pas le plaisir que vous pourriez avoir à me lire. Voilà, voilà, bonne lecture!

* * *

_**Chapitre 2**_

Après plusieurs jours à naviguer à deux, voire seule quand on connait Luffy qui a passé plus de temps à manger qu'autre chose, notre objectif était enfin en vue. Shells Town, l'île ou le colonel Morgan régnait en maître. Cet homme avait fait la couverture des journaux et était monté en grade après avoir tué un pirate connu et qui aimait les chats. Le marine, qui débutait à l'époque, y avait perdu son bras et l'avait fait remplacer par une hache.

La base de la marine se trouvait en hauteur sur l'île de façon à ce que toute personne voulant y aller par la route pouvait être vue de loin. Je laissais la barre se manœuvrer toute seule pendant que je m'avançais pour pouvoir observer la ville. L'animation habitait les rues et les sourires des habitants semblaient heureux et sincères. Le navire entra dans le port et les habitants ainsi que la marine approchait pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Je descendis rapidement du bateau avant que Luffy ne se réveil de sa sieste et m'approchais d'un officier.

« Bonjour, saluais-je celui qui semblait le plus haut gradé. Nous sommes tombés sur les pirates à qui appartenait ce navire et une fois que nous les avons maîtrisés nous nous sommes dit que venir vous les remettre était notre meilleure option, expliquais-je.

-Vous avez capturé des pirates ?, demanda stupéfait l'officier.

-Oui, une certaine Alvidia d'après l'avis de recherche ainsi que tout son équipage, répondis-je avec un petit sourire. LUFFFFFYYYYYY ! Descend les pirates !, hurlais-je. »

Quelques secondes plus tard une grosse femme habillée de rose avec plein de cœurs atterrit à côté de nous sous les yeux stupéfaits du marine à qui les yeux sortaient presque de la tête. Je laissais un petit rire s'échapper de mes lèvres avant de soudainement me décaler alors que le reste de l'équipage subissait le même sort que le reste de l'équipage. Les officiers avaient l'air de plus en plus stupéfait en voyant les pirates voler depuis le pont du navire pour atterrir sur les quais devant eux. Finalement quand tout l'équipage fut là, la tête de Luffy apparue avec son habituel sourire sur les lèvres.

« Alors, dis-je pour attirer l'attention sur moi. La prime pour la capitaine est de 5.000.000 berrys, et si on ajoute à elle le reste de l'équipage nous voudrions 6.000.000 berrys.

-Bien… Bien sûr, bégaya le marine. »

Il se tourna vers un de ses collègues pour lui dire d'aller chercher la récompense à la base. Les habitants de l'île s'approchèrent finalement pour nous demander si nous avions besoin de quelque chose. Evidement Luffy demanda à manger et je dois avouer que je n'étais pas contre un repas offert. Je dis au marine que nous serions à l'auberge ou une petite fille était de nous trainer.

« Je m'appelle Rika et c'est à ma maman cet endroit vous pourrez manger tout ce que vous voulez. On a plein de plats différents !

-Vous avez de la viande hein ?!, s'exclama Luffy.

-Bien sûr. On peut te faire tout ce que tu veux !, s'écrit la petite fille avec un immense sourire heureux

-Tu n'aurais pas dû dire ça, ricanais-je. »

La petite me jeta un regard d'incompréhension, avant de me regarder avec désespoir quand Luffy commença à lui lister tous ce qu'il voulait manger. La quantité de nourriture qu'il pouvait avaler était toujours aussi phénoménale, et amusant pour moi de voir la tête des gens quand Luffy commençais à commander à manger. Amusant vraiment. Mon frère avalait plat sur plat sous les yeux effarés des autres clients. Mon rire s'élevait dans la salle et Luffy arrêta de manger quelques secondes pour me faire un immense sourire. Avant de se remettre à manger comme si il n'avait rien avaler depuis une semaine.

Un marine arriva pour nous dire que la prime avait été déposée sur notre navire. Mon sourire se fit immense alors que je pensais que nous allions enfin pouvoir refaire la décoration du navire, parce que le rose et les cœurs… La décoration actuelle du bateau était immonde. Un coup de neuf ne lui fera pas de mal.

« Euh…, repris le marine.

-Oui, un problème ?, demandais-je alors que Luffy arrêtait de manger.

-Le colonel Morgan veut que vous quittiez l'île au plus tôt sinon il vous arrêtera et tant que vous êtes ici vous devriez faire attention à son fils, nous dit le soldat.

-Dite moi ce colonel n'est-il pas un peu tyrannique ?

-Tyrannique est le meilleur terme, dit l'un des clients, Morgan nous mène la vie dure te dès que l'un de nous n'obéis pas il se fait arrêter et emprisonner.

-Je vois, marmonna Luffy.

-Il y a presque un mois il a fait arrêter Zorro le chasseur de pirate à cause de nous, murmura Rika. Nous n'avons pas eu de problème parce que Zorro est intervenue mais sinon nous n'aurions plus de maison.

-Zorro, le chasseur de pirate à trois sabres ?, demandais-je.

-Oui mais le fils du colonel les lui a pris, murmura la mère de Rika.

-Millésisse, dit Luffy. Je veux ce Zorro dans l'équipage.

-Tu permets qu'on refasse la décoration du bateau avant d'aller le chercher au moins ?, demandais-je.

-Et si j'allais chercher Zorro pendant que tu remets à neuf ton bateau plutôt ? »

Je souris à la proposition de Luffy qui me fit un immense sourire en comprenant que j'approuvais son plan. Je finis de manger rapidement avant de me rendre vers le port pour commencer à m'occuper du bateau. Première étape le vidé de tous ses objets roses et à fanfreluches !

* * *

Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver avant la fin de semaine prochaine mais au pire le week-end prochain.

N'hésité pas à laisser un commentaire


	4. Chapter 3

P.O.V. Millésisse

Luffy m'avait aidé à vider le navire de son ancien mobilier ainsi que des voiles et de la figure de proue. Il m'avait également aidé à transporter les pots de peintures et autres outils obligatoire à une remise à neuf du navire.

Le lendemain alors que je retournais sur le bateau, après un merveilleux petit déjeuner en ville, mon petit frère et le gamin aux cheveux rose allaient vers le Q.G. de la marine. Je grimpais rapidement sur le pont avant d'ouvrir l'une des caisses en bois qui s'y trouvait et d'activer ma maîtrise de l'élément air. Dans un petit tourbillon le contenu de la caisse s'envola et se répartis partout sur le bateau avant de commencer à poncer le bois pour lui enlever cette immonde couleur rose.

Prenant la position du lotus tout en lévitant, je me concentrais pour terminer cette tâche au plus vite.

P.O.V. Luffy

J'allais vers la base de la marine, après avoir pris un merveilleux petit déjeuner en ville, le garçon aux cheveux rose collé à moi. S'il voulait entrer dans la marine il devrait commencer par arrêter de pleurer à mon avis. Une fois arrivé devant les portes du bâtiment militaire je laissais l'autre garçon pour me diriger vers le mur d'enceinte et l'escalader.

Mon regard se posa sur une coure au sol en terre clair avec un piquet au milieu, et sur ce piquet était attaché l'homme que j'étais venu hercher : Roronoa Zorro ! Pantalon et bandeau noir, haut blanc, ceinture verte, c'était lui aucun doute là-dessus.

Je franchis rapidement le mur et m'avançais vers lui en prenant mon sourire d'imbécile.

« Salut !, m'exclamais-je.

-Dégage, grogna-t-il sans même relever la tête.

-Nan, je veux que tu viennes avec moi, fis-je joyeusement.

-Venir avec toi, répéta lentement Zorro. Pourquoi faire ?

-Tu es fort, et j'ai besoin de personnes fortes pour accomplir mon objectif avec ma sœur, expliquais-je.

-Ton objectif ?, s'interrogea le sabreur.

-Oui. Je vais devenir Roi des Pirates ! »

Zorro s'étouffa en entendant ma réponse. Pourquoi tout le monde avait cette réaction quand je leur disais mon rêve. Après tout c'est eux qui demandaient, alors si s'était pour avoir cette réaction ils faisaient mieux de tous ce tairent. Je soupirais, même si généralement c'est le truc de Millésisse, elle le fait super souvent en plus, avant de m'approcher des cordes qui retenaient le jeune homme attaché au poteau.

« Je ne vais pas devenir pirate tu sais, me dit-il soudainement.

-Et tu vas faire quoi alors, rester planter ici jusqu'à la mort ?, demandais-je ironique.

-Non, dans quelques jours j'aurais relevé le défi et je serai libre, expliqua-t-il. Je suis un chasseur de pirate en plus je te rappel.

-Demain tu seras juste un mort de plus dans ce monde, soufflais-je.

-QUOI ?!, s'exclama-t-il.

-Tu n'es pas au courant ? Le colonel a ordonné ton exécution. Demain au coucher du soleil, tu seras mis à mort, lui expliquais.

-Putain !, hurla-t-il. Je ne peux pas mourir, pas maintenant !

-Alors devient un pirate, lui dis-je.

-Si je te suis, tu ne te mettras pas entre moi et mon objectif ?, me demanda Zorro.

-Ton objectif ?, demandais-je.

-Je veux devenir le plus grand manieur de sabres au monde ! Et je ne laisserai personne se mettre en travers de mon chemin !, s'exclama-t-il le regard brillant.

\- Je suppose que le Roi des Pirates ne puisse pas ne pas avoir dans son équipage le meilleur manieur de sabres au monde, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pas faux, sourit le vert. En parlant de mes sabres, le fils à papa me les a pris, ils sont dans le bâtiment de la marine. Si tu me les ramène, alors je te suivrais.

-Ça marche !, m'exclamais-je. Prépare-toi à devenir un pirate. »

Et sur ces mots je m'élançais vers le bâtiment militaire à la recherche des fameux sabres. Après avoir affronté une dizaine de marines je finis par tomber sur le fils du colonel. Le faire parler n'a pas vraiment été difficile, ce type est une poule mouillée, et il me conduisit rapidement jusqu'à sa chambre ou se trouvait les trois sabres de Zorro. J'allais remercier le trouillard quand il se mit soudainement à hurler pour que l'on vienne l'aider. Dans une telle situation il n'y a pas des dizaines de solutions et pris la plus simple, soit me jeter à travers la fenêtre. La chute était longue et la malchance étant avec moi je suis tombé en plein milieu des marins qui essayaient de soulever une statue, très grande et très lourde la statue, du colonel de la base, Morgan. Qui était d'ailleurs la lui aussi et qui se mis à hurler pour que l'on me tire dessus.

Dans un pur instinct de survie je fis la chose la plus logique à faire en cette instant, je pris la fuite jusqu'à arriver au niveau de Zorro qui me hurlait de le détacher mais en voyant les soldats arriver derrière moi il me hurla dessus pour que je lui donne ses sabres. Et il réussit à se libérer de ses liens et à arrêter la trentaine de marine qui venait de se jeter sur nous. Ouais, y a pas à dire se mec est fort. Je lui fis un grand sourire avant de dire que je m'occupais du colonel et je parti comme un fusée vers l'homme, pour l'envoyer voler dans sa statue d'un coup de queue. Pouvoir se transformer en dragon c'est vraiment trop cool !

Zorro, qui avait mis tous les marines au tapis, semblait estomaquer de voir un dragon. Je lui fis mon grand sourire idiot plein de crocs avant de le prendre dans une de mes pates et de m'envoler vers le bateau. Avec le boucan que l'on venait de faire Millésisse devait déjà avoir éloignée le navire de l'île.

P.O.V. Millésisse

J'avais un grand sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. La remise à neuf du bateau était finit et donc cela voulait dire que j'allais pouvoir prendre une pose !

Le bois du navire avait maintenant une belle couleur clair, un châtain doré et un peu foncé, les voiles étaient d'un blanc éblouissant et la figure de proue était un gigantesque papillon noir, violet et vert ou Luffy pourrait s'avachir à loisir. Le mobilier du bateau était aussi complètement neuf et j'avais même affiché dans la chambre de Luffy les avis de recherche d'Ace et Shanks. Enfin la journée avait été longue et j'allais enfin pouvoir me poser sur le pont tranquillement.

A peine cette pensée traversa mon esprit qu'une explosion se fit entendre. Tournant la tête vers l'île j'identifiais rapidement que la source de l'explosion se trouvait être la base militaire. Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais pensée que j'allais pouvoir me reposer avec un frère pareil ? Je poussais un long soupir tragique avant de me mettre au boulot. Il fallait éloigner le navire de l'île, car les marines allaient nous poursuivre et toute avance était bonne à prendre.

Manipulant rapidement voiles, cordages et gouvernail grâce au vent, le bateau pris rapidement la mer avec un gros dragon noir nous fonçant dessus. Dragon qui lâcha un jeune homme au cheveu vert sur le pont avant de redevenir Luffy et de tomber sur le dit garçon aux cheveux vert.

Balayant rapidement mon frère d'un geste de la jambe, je tendis ma main au jeune homme avec un petit sourire.

« Salut ! Je suis Narcisse D Millésisse et bienvenue sur le Camelot ! »


End file.
